


I like me better

by ColdSushi (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, Theyre gay smh, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColdSushi
Summary: Tom has developing feelings for a certain brown hair white shirt boy.





	I like me better

I like me better

 

There was something about him that was different. Maybe it was the long bangs thar covered his eyes, maybe it was his soft skin, maybe it was his gentle and caring personality. Something about Edd set Tom's heart ablaze. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that he didn't swing that way, and neither did Edd, something always pulled the two closer together.

Tom tried distancing himself from Edd as much as humanely possible. He sat on the other side of the class, he deleted their messages, he did everything he could. No matter what, he somehow always managed to find himself closer to Edd. Tom decided that this wasn't the way to go about things, and began rekindling himself with Edd. They grew close once again. Edd found it weird that Tom had tried distancing himself so much, but decided not to speak on it. Tom invited Edd over one evening, and the two stayed up, playing videogames and pretending nothing happened before. He was so close to him. Tom glanced over to Edd often, wondering just what kind of secrets lied beneath him. 

Pausing the game that Edd was obviously about to win, Tom set his controller down, and initiated a conversation with him. Edd happily obliged, and the two chatted for a while. *His voice was so smooth. Clearly puberty hasn't smacked him too harshly yet* Tom studied Edd, finding new things about him that he loved. Edd was like a house, every nook and cranny leaving Tom wanting to explore him more. 

He couldn't- they weren't. He wasn't. 

Tom denied it for the rest of the school year. 

By next school year, the two had an unbreakable bond. Tom found out that Edd was quite the explorer, and was often pushed by Edd to walk around the nearby woods with him. The two stumbled across a hill, with a single tree on it. Smiling dorkishly at eachother, the two ran towards it, climbing up it and sitting next to the tree. The sight was beautiful. There wasn't as much light pollution out there as it was in the city, and there was a clear star filled sky because of it. 

"It's beautiful"

Edd gasped in awe, the world almost nonexistent to him. He absent mindedly reached up towards the sky, his fingers soon retracting upon coming to the realistic conclusion that he couldn't touch the stars. Tom inhaled. 

This was it.

He placed his hand atop Edd's causing the brunette to look at Tom. "To-" He was silenced by Tom sloppily pressing his lips against Edd's, his other free hand gently carressing his face. 

 

I like me better when I'm with you.


End file.
